Nostalgia
by Mead Dorcas
Summary: James Potter vai a Hogwarts fazer a matrícula do pequeno Harry e é envolto em um monte lembranças dos momentos que viveu lá. Ele apenas espera que Hogwarts seja para o filho tudo que foi para ele.


James Potter tinha acabado de sair do escritório do diretor, viera fazer a matricula de seu único filho, na escola que foi como uma segunda casa durante sete anos.

"_Era estranho_", ele pensava enquanto caminha pelos corredores, voltar a escola depois de quatro anos longe. Eram tantas lembranças boas, tantas recordações, mas tudo era um pouco ofuscado pela guerra que acontecia por trás dos muros de Hogwarts, que sempre deram a James uma sensação de segurança. E era assim que ele se sentia agora, como se fosse apenas mais um dia normal como estudante, indo tomar café da manha no Salão Principal, sem grandes preocupações.

_**Flashback-On**_

_-Que cara é essa, Monny? – perguntou um Sirius com apenas 16 anos no dormitório masculino._

_-Duas palavras, Padfoot, Lua Cheia- Remus parecia cansado e abatido, era a sempre a mesma coisa todo mês._

_- Relaxa, Monny,vai dar tudo certo, sempre dá-disse um James sorridente- agora melhora essa cara feia e vamos tomar café da manha, antes que o Pedrinho aqui caia desmaiado._

_**Flashback-Off**_

James riu com a lembrança, ele tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, e agora mal os via direito, com toda a loucura da Ordem, e com diferentes missões, eles só se falam por patronos, pois corujas e lareiras estavam sendo constantemente sorte ele tinha Lily, ele não sabia se conseguiria suportar tudo isso sem o apoio dela, sem a amizade e o amor que ela lhe dava a cada dia juntos.

Aliás, a amizade que nasceu e cresceu naqueles corredores, durante as longas noites de monitoria, que os dois eram obrigados a fazerem, não que James reclamasse.

_**Flashback-On**_

_-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? –Lilian tinha umas das sobrancelhas levantadas, sinal de que ela estava ficando irritada._

_-Eu vou patrulhar o castelo com você hoje – ele disse simplesmente, como se não fosse nada demais, o que irritou ainda mais a ruiva._

_-Se é por causa dos ataques dos "futuros comensais da morte" aqui na escola, eu dispenso, não tenho medo deles.  
_

_-Eu sei – ele respondeu sério- Na verdade, eu que estou com medo Lilian, eu quero eu você me proteja. _

_Ele falou, parecia querer evitar olhá-la no olhos_

_-Você, James Potter,com medo?Você acha eu vou acreditar nisso?- ela tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico_

_-É a verdade, Lilian- Ele ainda não a olhava, mas tinha um sorrisinho maroto o canto do lábio  
_

_-Ok, eu deixo você vir comigo, só por estar se prestando a esse papel- ela disse divertida- Fique mais pra trás, pra que eu possa te proteger dos sonserinos maus._

_**Flashback-Off**_

O trabalho como monitor chefe juntou os dois, e deu a James a chance sonhada de conquistar a ruiva. Às vezes, eles se divertiam pensando se Dumbledore tinha os colocado juntos na função, de propósito, para se acertarem ou teria sido obra do destino.

Ele agora caminhava para fora do castelo, pensou que Lily gostaria de ter vindo e trazido Harry com eles.

_**Flashback-On**_

_Então lá estavam eles, um na frente do outro, e eles sabiam que aquele era o momento; Sem os marotos e as meninas para, de repente, começarem um guerra de bola de neves, sem nenhum monitor para entrar e atrapalhar. _

_Eram agora só James e Lilian no salão comunal dos Monitores Chefes, os olhos fixos no outro, as respirações se misturando, os corações acelerados apenas esperando o que estava por vir._

_E quando James se abaixou em direção aos lábios de Lily, ambos sorriram antes de fechar os olhos, pensando sem querer a mesma coisa: "Finalmente!"_

_**Flashback-Off**_

Sim, aquele beijo demorou a sair, ele lembrou que estava quase a ponto de perder o juízo, e a única coisa que ele queria era se trancar em algum lugar com Lilian, e não sair de lá até finalmente ter beijado ela.

Era quase irônico, como agora ele podia beija - lá a qualquer momento, e no passado ele delirava pensando em como seria a sensação de seus lábios sobre o dela.

Então ele se viu parado em frente a árvore onde costuma ficar com os marotos e depois com Lily, e no tronco ele viu mesmo que meio apagado a incrição que o próprio tinha feito:

J.P L.E

_**Flashback-On**_

_Ela sorriu ao ver o que ele tinha feito, sabia do real significado por detrás da brincadeira. Era só ver o modo intenso como ele a olhava._

_-Eu também te amo, James_

- Eu sabia que ia ter desenhar pra você entender – ele disse com um sorriso maroto

_- Engraçadinho, mas vamos eu quero ouvir você dizendo..._

_- Eu te amo, Lilian Evans Potter_

_-Potter, hein! Nem convidou os amigos para o casamento. Que desfeita! – Um Sirius fingidamente decepcionado juntou-se a eles, trazendo com ele o resto dos marotos, Marlene e Dorcas._

_E passaram a tarde inteira rindo e se divertindo, imaginado como e quando ia ser casamento de James e Lilian Potter._

_**Flashback-Off**_

Quando saiu do terreno da escola, além dos muros protegidos da escola, James olhou pra trás e viu a linda visão que o castelo formava com a paisagem e, antes de aparatar,ele desejou que Harry, se divertisse em Hogwarts tanto quanto ele.

Ele entrou pelo cerca da casa, e do jardim ele conseguia ver Lilian brincando com Harry na sala de estar; Sorriu, era bom estar em casa.

Quando o viu Lily foi a até jardim, com o filho no colo.

- Oi estranho, vai ficar ai parado o dia todo?

James se adiantou e deu um beijo nela, pegou Harry no colo.

- Estava apenas admirando a beleza de vocês dois

Ela sorriu, jogou o cabelo para trás, fingindo ser metida, ele riu.

- Eu estava pensando, será que o Harry vai achar alguém tão linda e convencida quando estiver em hogwarts - ele disse divertido.

-Meu amor,ele não vai achar ninguém tão linda quanto eu, e não sou convencida – e fingindo-se de brava pegou Harry no colo e foi rebolando em direção a casa.

Ele só ficou a observando, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela, porém parou na porta, e olhou para ele com uma cara pensativa:

-A não ser que ela seja ruiva,porque você sabe ruivas sempre são as mais bonitas – ele concordou rindo, e juntos entram em casa.

Fim.

n/a: Não saiu como eu esperava mas eu gostei, one-shot J/L


End file.
